National Anthems
by Sesirgnikeht
Summary: Ten song challenge. Made of sugar.


I haven't written Fanfiction in ages, so forgive me if this is kind of crack. I actually made a new account because my last one was simply so old. I think the last time I posted something was over a year ago. This is also my first time writing Hetalia. Well, this ought to be fun.

So anyways, I'm doing the ten song challenge. This is actually just the first of a number of things I'll be doing to try to force myself to be inspired from absolutely nothing, so… here we go!

* * *

><p>1. Engel – Rammstein<p>

Being Santa Claus really wasn't an easy thing, especially when you had to run an entire nation most of the time anyways. That left you in two places at once, honestly, your country, and the north pole, and damn those elves could get annoying after a while. It was pretty convenient that the north pole was, in fact, in Finland. Amazing, huh?

Well, not the physical north pole, but since when has that mattered? It's not like you could actually live on the physical north pole, anyways. That'd be insanity. You had polar bears and water and stuff, and it clearly wasn't a safe place to have such a large group of people creating toys, even if they were little people. They could get eaten or something! So that was why, every winter, Santa Claus worked, from his place in his own country, to make all the little boys and girls of the world happy. Well, and Italy, but Italy was a kid. There was a reason he got along so well with the other countries, after all.

It wasn't like he was a Viking or anything.

He wasn't nearly that intimidating. So toys worked quite well to keep the somewhat fragile peace. And whores.

2. Zodiac Virtues – Diablo Swing Orchestra

"Honestly, he had animals that weren't cats! It might seem totally impossible, but he did."

Some of them were some pretty creepy animals, too. That was how Japan ended up spending his latest trip to Greece.

As awful as it might have been to imagine, it was even worse than all of that. Greece must have some strange fetish or something, as forcing your friends into odd animal costumes isn't a normal habit.

It's kind of creepy.

Especially when that friend is the sweet little Japan, who, although he'd have loved to protest, was quietly amazed almost as much as he was alarmed.

What would happen to his country if they saw him wearing this sort of thing? They wouldn't think he was trying to start some sort of trend, would they? He could only hope that they didn't find it to be normal to walk around with the body parts of strange animals, or pretending to be twins with someone.

He had enough to worry about, but that would just add to his problems. There was no way to explain that to the rest of the world. He couldn't easily beg for the understanding that Greece made him do it.

3. Dozing Green – Dir en Grey

"_Ludwig!_" shouted the little ginger, running about through the rooms of the house, bare feet echoing across the wooden flooring.

"_Ludwig! Where are you?_"

Irritated and groggy, the tall blonde sat up, placing a gloved hand to his forehead and watching as the boy skidded past, only turning around once the image clicked in his mind.

"Ludwig! There you are. I was getting worried. Have you been there this whole time?"

In all honesty, the ginger could be quite frustrating. He'd been asleep on the couch for approximately three hours now, according to the cable box. He rubbed his head and sighed, blue eyes piercing the soul of the soon-to-be victimized little Italian.

"What the hell do you want, Feliciano?" he growled, voice dripping with malice.

The boy stared, blank. "Sorry."

4. Waterfall – Alice Nine

Well, it certainly was a sad idea. I'd known the boy since he was a child. I couldn't just let him be destroyed, but my governing officers had other ideas.

Why should we care? They couldn't come up with any good reason to help him, and they could certainly name a few why we shouldn't. It's not like he's our enemy, though!

I mean, he's my little brother, right? We can't just let him get wiped out. I can't. I care for him, even if we do fight sometimes. It's not like he's America or anything.

I have to care for him in his times of need. He's my little brother, and that's what big brothers are for, isn't it?

But still, who would have thought, at this point in time, that such a mundane thing as a tsunami could threaten a country so powerful? He could be totally wiped off the face of the Earth from this.

I think that's what my leaders want, too. They want to see a big threat, in both military and economy, to be gone. I can't let that happen. No matter what happens, family has to stick together. We have some force to spare, don't we? We're strong, aren't we? Strong enough to help? It seems like every other country is.

I've never had to deal with the idea of completely losing my brother before. Of course we've fought, but siblings always fight. That doesn't mean they want the other dead. Besides, with a part of him here with me, don't I now have more of a responsibility than ever to help him get back to his old self?

I can't just let my family die like that. We've come so far in our relationship. I can't give up now. I will help you, Japan.

5. Guilty Pleasure – Cobra Starship

Wandering around in the house of Mr. Austria had become a daily instance for the little redhead. It wasn't like he was trying to bumble or anything, it was just such a big place that he always got lost. Luckily, whenever he did, he could count on one of his fellow guests to find him and help him out.

He got so hungry here. It was really starting to give him trouble. One of these days he was just going to die from a lack of nutrition. He was too young to die! That would not be alright.

Even if he did eat enough, the food was oh so disgusting. Didn't Mr. Austria have any good cooks? Clearly he needed to hire an Italian.

Then there was the matter of his uniform.

He didn't really mind it, since he'd always been comfortable in his body, but making him wear a dress? He wasn't that kind of boy!

6. Dress – Buck-tick

How do I keep such rowdy men in check? They're always getting into trouble.

Mr. Austria manages to end up in the worst possible situations. He pisses off everyone he's supposed to be working with, and then he affects all of us negatively in return. I know he's not really a bad guy – he's actually nice sometimes, but I can't constantly cover up for him. One day he'll really get hurt, and then what will I do? I'm no miracle worker. I can't just magic him out of every twist he gets into.

Of course, there's sweet little Italy. I think his only problem is that he simply doesn't know any better. He's such a child. All he ever wants to do is eat, sleep and paint. I mean, under normal circumstances, that wouldn't be a problem, really, but if he doesn't work, he can't keep living here. I can't cover for him. He's not that good at cleaning, and he never wants to do any of the hard work. He's so little that he can't lift any of the heavy stuff, so I have to do that myself, even if it's awfully hard for a thin woman such as myself. I think he's really cute, but insanely difficult to handle.

Then there's Holy Rome. In and of himself he's not an issue. He's strong and quiet, and he's not a servant like we are. He's almost at the same level as Mr. Austria, except that he's still a child. He could easily do the work that Italy or I do, and I don't think he'd even complain about it. He's always so stern, though, and the only time I see him smile is around Italy. The poor kid has a serious case of lovesick syndrome. He's always making these puppy dog eyes, and frankly, it's sickening. I don't mind that they're both boys or anything, but that seems to be all Holy Rome ever thinks about. I mean, shouldn't he be saintly or something?

7. Shikisai – SuG

"It's been simply ages since I last had such great food," raved the blonde.

Actually, everyone at the table was a blonde, of varying ages. None of them had brown eyes, either. It could easily be inferred that they were related.

The youngest of them appeared to be wearing some sort of sailor suit, and grinned up at the eldest.

"Of course it's great," he nearly purred, "I made it myself."

The other three looked at the boy and promptly spit up anything they had in their mouths, causing a swift change of expression on the child.

"I think I'm going to be sick," complained one, although the comment was completely ignored.

"I know! I should give us all the Heimlich maneuver! Then we'd be fine."

Rolling his eyes, the eldest shook his head before speaking, "You've got to be kidding. We'll live, just don't eat any more of it. You might start hallucinating. Peter, what have I told you about cooking?"

8. Blue Planet – Alice Nine

The world conferences were never all that pretty of a sight. They usually ended up devolving into some sort of piss-fest about who took the last cookie at the previous one, or some other unimportant detail.

"Alright, now, who haven't we heard from?" asked America, who had, as of two meetings ago, appointed himself as the leader of the meetings from that point forward.

Of course, the position meant nothing, but if he didn't have some sort of fancy title, he simply wouldn't be happy about it.

Upon seeing no one raise their hand, the meeting was closed, and the countries left to get their refreshments. Only one stayed behind, staring deeply at the bear in his lap and sighing.

"Will they ever notice me?" he murmured, half-drowning in his blue lines of sadness.

The bear looked up at him. "Who're you?"

Shaking his head, the man simply replied, "I hate you."

9. Kodou – Dir en Grey

Never in my life have I been so confused. I understand that having people translate can be difficult, but was it really that hard? Simply playing the game made my brain hurt, and it wasn't even that complicated.

Actually, it was pretty straightforward. There was very little to it. You didn't actually have to understand any of the dialogue to beat the game. Basically kill anything that looks even mildly threatening and you win, much like any of the video games you play today.

Even so, the dialogue, what little there was, would drive me insane if I wasn't so used to my fellow nations sounding strange. I don't understand how that could have possibly been released. I've seen bad translations before, but never this bad.

Yet somehow it's addicting. I don't know why, but it makes me chuckle at just how horrible it is.

Plus, I'm the first country to get to see how horrible it really is, which makes me happy. For once, I get to see how good or bad a game is before America. I'm oddly proud of that.

All your base are belong to us.

10. There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet – Panic! at the Disco

"Get the fuck out of my way."

The recipient of such a rude comment gaped in awe at the man in front of him.

"Oh my God, you can see me," he said, jaw dropping like it was about to hit the floor.

The dark-haired male raised an eyebrow, puzzled by such a strange response to such a harsh request.

"Excuse me? Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to… where'd you go?"

The blonde sighed at the male stared right through him. He'd really have to get that fixed some time. Maybe it was his clothes or something. Otherwise, he didn't understand why all the other countries just looked straight through him.

Still, the man had seen him for a few seconds, so maybe he could make something out of this eventually. He could always try.

"What's your name?"

The man blanched at the voice from empty air.

"Lovino."

* * *

><p>Whew, that was… exciting. Trying to wrap up the end of some of those before the song ended was pretty stressful.<p>

So some notes for… explanation of my seeming insanity on some of my choices…

1. Rammstein is German, so maybe I should've gone for Germany rather than Finland, but my first thought at 'Angel' was Santa Claus, so… Yeah. I was totally BSing that, I had no idea what to do for that song.

2. I have no idea if the western zodiac is Greek or not, that was just my first impulse. And when I thought of Greece I thought of crazy people and Japan, so… Yeah, apparently Greece is into furries.

3. I don't actually know what this song means. At all. So dozing, Germany's asleep, and the energy of it fit to me.

4. Waterfall, tsunami, pretty straightforward.

5. When I heard Guilty Pleasure I thought of a conversation I had with my friend. I cosplay [don't kill me] as North Italy, and she cosplays as South Italy. So it happened that I called her girly, and she retorted by saying "So why did you wear a dress at Mr. Austria's, then?" And I said that it was because Hungary gave it to me and Mr. Austria liked it.

6. I don't know what this song means, either. Oh well. So I just went off the title, and since I'd already done Italy's dress, I did Hungary.

7. More not knowing! I just went off the energy I got from this and thought of food, and then of England, and then Sealand, and I just expanded on that.

8. Blue Planet = Earth = Everyone = World Conference. Which always makes me think of Canada.

9. Actually I did this based off of having no clue what the song meant.

10. This song actually takes place at a party, so I had the fic take place at one, which again makes me think of Canada. I think most crowds make me think of Canada…

Well, I can't wait to get back into this. I forgot how much I loved it.


End file.
